powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Octopus
is a green auxiliary Zyuoh Cube modeled after a . Overview Compared to the other Zyuoh Cubes, Cube Octopus is emblazoned with a question mark (?). In contrast to the other Zyuoh Cube Weapons, which are smaller in size, it is about the same size as the first eight Zyuoh Cubes. Regardless, although this is a Zyuoh Cube, it is not one of the six King's Credentials. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 35-40, 42-47 History Among all the 100 Zyuoh Cubes, Cube Octopus was manifested as part of Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King's Zyuoh Dodeka Dynamite Stream finisher which was used for the first time to destroy Bangray. Larry found the inactive Cube Octopus wedged into the side of a seaside cliff, however, he had no clue on how to activate it. Later during the battle with one of the Saguil Brothers who grew giant, Leo used ZyuohKing to pick up the inactive form and to smack the monster with it. In doing so awakened the Octopus, but it wouldn't move until Sela suggested they throw it at the Brother. It was here it opened up and fused with ZyuohKing to become ZyuohKing Octopus where they had apparently defeated one of the Saguil Brothers. Additional Formations ZyuohKing Octopus is the standard formation of ZyuohKing with Cube Octopus taking the place of the Big King Sword as the head, and adding an X-shaped backpack. It allows ZyuohKing to fly. Like ZyuohKing (1*2*3), it's armed with the King Sword. ZyuohKing Octopus's attack is the where it fires missles from Cube Octopus's arms. Its final attack is known as where ZyuohKing Octopus flies up and comes down to slash the enemy. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 37, 40, 42, 45 ZyuohKing Octopus Kirin Bazooka ZyuohKing Octopus can be equipped with the Kirin Bazooka. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episodes 42. Notes *This mech bears a similarity to Mystic Runner from Tensou Sentai Goseiger in several aspects: **Both are green auxiliary mech **Both have a spinning function **Both combined with a mech over the head, giving it a helicopter like form. *Early design's of ZyuohKing Octopus showed that Cube Octopus was originally going to sit atop of ZyuohKing like a hat rather than replacing the head entirely as shown in the final design. *Though the DX Cube Octopus cannot combine with the Zyuohgers' other three-piece mecha, it is currently unknown if it can in the show. *Cube Octopus is the third Sentai Mecha based on a Cephalopod the first was Squid Attacker from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and the second was Ika Origami from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Cube Octopus is different from the others though because Cube Octopus is based on an Octopus while Squid Attacker and Ika Origami are based on Squids. Appearances **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet **''Ep. 43: The Witnesses of Christmas **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' }} References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha ?